Don't Tempt Me
by cadlg7
Summary: Dean, a highly respected assassin amongst the demons, was given the mission to get rid of Castiel Novak, the top killer compared to other angels. He was not expected to have a steamy one night stand with him. More importantly, they weren't supposed to fall for each other. Angel! Cas x Demon! Dean. Slight Mr. & Mrs. Smith AU. Rated M for later chapters.
1. You Shook Me

**You Shook Me**

_**You Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC**_

_He was a fast Machine, she kept his motor clean_

_He was best damn man I had ever seen_

_He had the sightless eyes, telling me no lies_

_Knocking me out with those American thighs_

_Taking more than his share_

_Had me fighting for air_

_He told me to come but I was already there_

By the way the sunlight bothered him when the door to his hotel room opened, Dean could tell that it was somewhere between one and two in the afternoon.

One of the few perks of being a demon is that the hangovers didn't last as long as they did back when he was human. But even then, a headache pill would've been nice. It really would've.

He rubbed his head and looked sideways. He didn't expect for his one-nighter to stay around, it was expected for them to leave. He turned to the clock to check the time, it was eleven-thirty, much earlier than Dean had assumed.

It was no surprise for Dean to not remember much about the night before, but the more thought he gave it, the clearer the images became. For example, he'd slept with a man. He remembered flirting with him at the nightclub he'd gone to out of pure boredom, not expecting to get lucky that night, complimenting his eyes, his gorgeous, bright blue eyes.

The memories got better when he began recalling the sex. Damn, it was good. There was everything from hair pulling to the bittersweet sensation of the back scratches the man had left on him. He remembered the moaning, oh, the loud moaning that told Dean that he'd done an excellent job at pleasing his submissive.

_Dean, please, I'm…so close…yes, ngh, like that…_ Mmmm, he enjoyed having him beg like that, have his teeth bite down his lip to hold back a loud moan that'd wake up the people from the room next to theirs. He didn't know he could be so dirty. _Dean, I'm…oh, yes…yes!_ The blissful feeling of having his hands search for a spot on the bed that he could grip on tightly to as he climaxed.

_There were also wings_. Long, beautiful, white wings that seemed to be the weak spot of the man he'd slept with. He could tell because when Dean held on to them, the man's moans of pleasure only became louder the more he dug his fingers into his fluffy feathers. Could Dean have possibly…?

Dean ran his fingers through his dark blonde locks, "Holy shit, I slept with an angel." He fisted his hair, "_Fuck_, I slept with an angel!" He'd screwed up. He'd done the prohibited, the rare, Dean, a demon, had fucked an angel.

He sat up and threw the covers to the side. He reached for his black shirt and faded jeans to get dressed and get out of there as soon as he could.

That's when he noticed the tanned trench coat on top of the mini fridge. That definitively wasn't his. The man could come back at any moment if he didn't hurry.

He picked up his jacket and checked the pockets for his car keys. It was empty. Did he lose them? Were they dropped somewhere? Dean walked to the curtains and peeked through the window. His Impala was gone.

Could it be that…that the man took it?

The fucking mystery man took his car!

But who would've known, the guy didn't seem that the other night when Dean was trying to seduce him to get what he wanted. Sure, the way he moved those hips on the dance floor, perfectly matching the rhythm of Usher's song, driving Dean insane, didn't make the angel seem as innocent as he appeared—neither did the sex of that same night but, you know, details— but he never thought of him as a thief.

Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate in his jeans. It was a text from his boss, Crowley, which he had received the day before but never opened. **Name of your mission: Castiel Novak. Age: 28. ANGEL. **

_Fuck, could this man be? Could he be Castiel?_

Before he could reply to the message, he heard the door unlock, making Dean drop his jacket out of surprise. He didn't think he'd be back.

The door opened and a very handsome young man with dark brown hair the same blue eyes that Dean remembered well, walked in holding a small paper bag and two cups of hot coffee. "Hey, you're up." The man grinned, revealing his perfect white teeth. He wore black jeans and a dark gray Led Zeppelin shirt that really hid the lean but muscular figure that Dean had admired during sex.

Dean forced a smile, "Yeah."

"Coffee?" He offered him a cup.

"No, no thank you." He pointed at the bag, "Although, I could use some of whatever it is you have there."

"Oh, this?" He opened the bag and pulled out a wrapped up muffin and a plastic container that caught Dean's eyes immediately, "I have a chocolate chip muffin for me and…well, I didn't know what you'd like so I got you pumpkin pie." He stepped forward to give the slice of pie he had been eyeing since he took it out, "Also, I apologize for taking your car." The man grabbed the keys from his jean's pocket and gave them to Dean.

"It's fine. All is forgiven since you got me pie. Not many people can guess I like pie."

"It was lucky." Castiel mumbled.

"Yeah, so, uh…what was your name again? I was pretty drunk last night so I'm sorry if I don't…"

"My name's Castiel."

_Shit, shit, shit!_

"Ah," That was all Dean managed to say. That was all he _could_ say.

He couldn't believe he slept with his mission. How could he not have guessed? It was logical. Working for demons to kills anything or anyone that got in their way, this including the angels especially.

"Were you planning on leaving?" Castiel asked, snapping Dean out of his thoughts.

"I have to."

Castiel chuckled, "You don't exactly have to, you just _want_ to."

Dean nodded and agreed to what Castiel had said, making the man's smile fade away quickly, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I suppose, I just thought maybe we could set our obvious differences aside," Oh, Castiel was one of those people that enjoyed talking about feeling and was into that 'getting to know each other' crap, "And just kind of get to know each other a little." There it was.

"I'm not the chick flick type, man."

"But you are into kinky." Castiel mumbled again, this time Dean did hear him.

If by kinky, Castiel meant bondage, then yes, Dean was really into that type of stuff.

But Castiel didn't seem to mind when Dean used his belt to tie Castiel's hands together and his blue tie to cover his eyes (he took both of them off later into their session) last night. In fact he seemed to enjoy it more than Dean.

"You liked it though." Dean said.

Castiel blushed. He knew it was inappropriate for an angel to be into that type of stuff but how could he have said no to a hot demon like Dean. "I can't say I didn't. I'd be lying."

"Well, I'm glad I successfully fulfilled your pleasures, but I have to get going."

"Dean," It was the first time Castiel had said Dean's name since the other night and Dean had to admit that he liked how it sounded when he'd said it when he wasn't pleading or moaning. For a thick moment, Castiel considered in asking him to lunch, into taking him out somewhere and get to know the humanity the remained in him. He knew Dean wasn't a human possessed by a demon; he was a demon that'd kept his body. "You know what, never mind." Dean was the typical guy he'd crossed paths frequently since he'd come down to Earth. He was no different than the other men that raised his hopes only to drop them after they got what they wanted.

Dean saw what Castiel wanted. If he accepted, maybe his mission could be much simpler, take him out during the first chance he got, it's not like Castiel was any more difficult than any angel Dean had encountered before, and he'd probably be easier.

"Are you leaving, then?" Castiel asked.

"Yes."

"It was nice meeting you, Dean…and I had a great time." Castiel stretched his hand to shake it. Yeah, he really did have a great time with Dean. He'd never had sex like that before and if he were given the opportunity to have it again, he'd take it. He wouldn't mind feeling Dean's hands all over him again, hearing his dirty talk.

Dean, took Castiel's hand, he ignored the electric feeling that passed through him when he touched the other man's fingers, and shook his hand. If only Castiel knew what was coming to him.

But Castiel did know.


	2. Love Me Again

**Love Me Again**

"_**Love Me Again" by John Newman**_

_Know I've done wrong,_

_Left your heart torn_

_Is that what devils do?_

_Took you so low,_

_Where only fools go_

_I shook the angel in you…/_

_/…Can you love me again?_

Crowley knew there was something wrong with Dean the moment he saw him walk in into his office. Sure, he was dressed for work, a black shirt and black cargo pants with combat boots of the same color, but it was the way that Dean avoided his gaze when he walked in that he knew something was off.

"Dean?" He asked, "Is there anything you'd like?"

He took a step forward and dropped a manila folder on his desk, "His name is Castiel Novak. That's all you gave me. Sam had to do the research for you."

"You act as if you weren't used to this." It was true. Dean should've been used to Crowley just giving names and their classification, he understand why he was so bothered about it now.

"I've asked you to stop giving me angels."

"You're the best one in the business for that, squirrel."

"There's better killers…Meg is one."

"Meg is sloppy. Sure, she gets the job done but she leaves trails behind that _I_ have to fix." Crowley leaned back on his chair, "What does it matter anyway? You never complain about your missions before, why are you doing it now?"

Dean blushed and he looked away, luckily for him, Crowley didn't see it. He could only imagine what Crowley would've said if he knew. Even he didn't understand why he was complaining about his target, he just fucked the guy, it's not like there was anything between them. Dean cleared his throat and turned to Crowley, "By when do you want him gone?"

"That's better…" Crowley gave him a satisfied smile, "Same time as always, forty eight hours."

"I'll get it done sooner than that."

"Don't disappoint me, Dean." Crowley didn't know why he was saying that, he knew how great Dean was at doing his job. "Don't disappoint _him_." By him, he meant the big guy, the one who trained all of the legendary demons, Dean included, the one who found Dean during his first days as a demon and gave him shelter when he thought he had nothing to go back to, _Cain_.

"Of course not." Dean forced a smile and walked out of Crowley's office. He reached for his phone in his pocket and dialed Sam's phone number.

Sam answered at the third ring, his voice sounded sleepy even though it was almost two in the afternoon, "Hello? Dean?"

"I'm going over."

"You were here yesterday. Am I missing something on that Castile guy or something?" He could hear Sam getting up.

"His name is Castiel and no you're not missing anything but I need to talk to you about something."

Sam yawned, "Okay."

"I'll see you in half an hour."

"Half an hour."

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Thirty minutes later, like he had said, Dean was at Sam's apartment, knocking on his door. Sam opened. His hair was wet. "What is it?"

"Something happened, Sammy."

"How bad is it?" Dean had become less expressing so Sam had more trouble with knowing how much Dean screwed up with something.

"It's not as bad as I'm making it seem." Dean ran his fingers through his hair only making him think of Castiel and how he constantly did that the night they slept together. "Well, it sort of is…?"

"What did you do?" More like, _who_ did he do…?

"Remember the guy you were asked to look up?"

Sam looked at Dean in confusion as he grabbed his coffee cup, "What of him? Did you kill him already? Were you even supposed to kill him?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to kill him and all but…something happened."

"Dean, can you stop sugar-coating this and just tell me what happened." Sam leaned against the wall and drank from his coffee.

"The guy of the research…"

"Oh," He snapped his fingers as he tried to remember the guy's name. Three hours of looking up information and he still couldn't remember. "Cas-Castile!"

"Castiel," Dean corrected.

"Whatever. What about him?"

"Remember the one night stand I didn't want to talk about?"

It took Sam almost two minutes to put the pieces together. Now, Dean understood why Crowley called him Moose. When he finally understood what had happened, a big smile spread across his face. "No. Way. _Dean, you didn't_!" He laughed at his brother when his eyes gave away the answer that yes, _he did_.

"I didn't know, okay!"

Sam laughed, "How could you have not known? Doesn't Crowley give you the mission's name?" He had to settle down his cup of coffee to enjoy the momentary flashes of panic in his brother's expressions and movements.

"I didn't check my phone until after it happened."

"Wait," Sam tried to stop laughing but this was too much of a precious moment to let it pass. Even before he had quit hunting, this had to be the funniest thing he had ever heard. "Wasn't this guy also like an angel?"

Dean looked down a little embarrassed, "Yes."

"_Oh, my God_!" Sam was laughing at Dean's situation again, "You slept with your angelic mission!" Oh the irony.

"Hey, you're the last person to talk, remember Ruby, huh?" But even with that, Sam didn't stop laughing. Dean seriously couldn't see the funny in his case.

Sam, once again, tried to stop laughing, only so that he could ask, "So, tell me, who topped?"

"Oh, blow me Sam!"

"Ask Castiel, I'm sure he'd be up for it!" Sam said between laughter.

"Remind me to never come to you for my problems, asswipe."

"No, Dean, I'm sorry."

"Too late for sorry, douchebag."

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Castiel paced around the office, **his friend Balthazar leaning against his desk and their trainee, Samandriel, sitting on a cushioned chair, cleaning one of his guns. His hands ran through his hair in desperation, "I slept with the Demon Winchester, Balthazar." Castiel said, making Samandriel look up in surprise.

"Are you serious? Gross."

"Is there a reason for me to joke about something like this?"

"No…it's just…you're such a goodie-two-shoes that…well, I didn't think you'd sleep with Dean Demonchester."

"It was accident."

"How was it an accident, I'm sure that when he was fucking you—"

"_Balthazar_!" Castiel hissed.

"I'm sure you would've known when you got down to it with him."

"I've noticed that as angels, we tend to underestimate demons a lot. And it's because we do that, that nineteen of our men and women have been killed on task this month. They've figured a way to keep us from seeing their true form. I suppose that's what attracted me to Dean." How could he not fall for the guy either way? With green eyes like those…?

"What are you going to do now?" Samandriel placed his gun back in its case when he was done cleaning it.

"What I was asked to do." Castiel said, fixing his long beige trench coat. "I'm going to kill him."

"Does he know about you?"

"By now, I'm sure he does." He shook his head, trying to get the image of the sexy Demonchester out of his head, "But it doesn't matter. It's not like he's better than me. He may be highly dangerous, but for sure, he's not better."

"You shouldn't be so cocky."

"I'm confident. Dean Winchester is nothing special; he's just like all the demons I've been assigned to before."

"Except you fucked this one." Balthazar added, causing Samandriel to giggle.

"Can you not?" Castiel glared at his friend. If this was how friendships were like, he didn't want another one. "I've been having a bad day and I really don't need your sense of humor to help my case."

"What you need is for Demonchester to teach you a lesson on bed again don't you?" This time, his joke made Samandriel burst out laughing.

"I will shoot you."

"C'mon, Cassie, laugh about this a little! Tell me, was he good at it or did he suck?"

"That's none of your concern."

"So he sucked?"

"I never said that."

"He was good?"

"Balthazar!"

Balthazar laughed, "He _was_ good in bed!"

"Isn't he supposed to be? I mean, he is a demon…"

"Samandriel!"

"Leave him alone, I like this kid. So, from a scale from one to ten how good did he take you?"

"I refuse to answer that." Castiel crossed his arm, now irritated by his friend's curiosity. "That's none of your business."

"I'm you friend, of course it's my business."

"Not this time." Castiel ran his hand through his hair again, trying to erase the memories of Dean's hand running up his leg, of his lips on his neck, of his apple green eyes burning deep into his. No, he shouldn't be thinking of what his mission did to him, but how could he not, when it had been _so damn good_! If any angel were to find out about how sinful he had been with the Demon Winchester, they'd all have a whole new perspective of him and lose respect.

Balthazar chuckled when he saw his friend thinking, he knew it was about Dean, "You're going to give me details about how it went, Cassie, this story is interesting."


	3. One More Night

**One More Night**

"_**One More Night" by Maroon 5**_

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war._

_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door._

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score._

_You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more._

_But baby there you go again, there you again, making me love you._

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo._

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

Castiel made sure that every file on Dean Winchester was on his desk. He needed to know everything there was on that damn man and what made him so special in comparison compared to the other demons.

He was impressed to see how big the stack was. He must've been some kind of high danger that it created such a large history under his name.

He made sure —well, more like threatened— that every angel in the tech department searched for all and any info on the extremely attractive demon. He needed to know his target well before he went out to hunt.

It shocked Cas to know how much Dean had written on his record. At sixteen he was arrested for stealing, at seventeen he dropped out of high school, at twenty-seven he was arrested and taken to jail but was only there for a few days and at twenty-nine, he had become a demon.

Dean had a younger brother, Sam Winchester, who Cas assumed was the white sheep of the family because, according to his file, he was a good, straight A student that was at Stanford before he mysteriously got out.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door the interrupted Castiel's reading. "Come in." He said, quickly looking up to see who was waiting for his response on the other side of his door. It was his friend Gadreel. He was an angel that clearly wanted to be a hit man but was placed in the office to do other useless tasks. Not many people liked him, but Castiel accepted him.

"So, you and Dean Winchester, huh?" A mocking smile spread across his face.

_Balthazar_, "I'm going to kill him." How dare he betray him like that? How could he go around and just tell people what happened?

"You should be glad I'm the only one Balthazar told, be happy Gabriel hasn't found out yet."

He had a point, Gabriel was not the person you'd want to tell a secret to, "Yeah, but how long before that boundary disappears?"

"He's your friend."

"Not at the moment, that…" he thought about a slang word that the humans used to insult someone, "_Assbutt_." Yes, that seemed appropriate but Castiel was more than sure that it wasn't even a word.

Gadreel chuckled, "When are you going to kill him?"

Castiel set the folder he had been holding aside then stood up, "Let's hope today." He reached for his trench coat, "Is Samandriel ready?" Samandriel was supposed to accompany Castiel in case they bumped into Dean. He was to learn the methods Castiel used before he was sent out on the field for the first time.

"He should be."

"Then please call him over and tell him to take his stuff." Castiel put on his coat before he grabbed his vibrating cell phone. "We're going to have coffee."

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

"**Do you see him?" **Sam asked through the phone. Dean was on top of a five story building that gave him the perfect sight to where Castiel was supposed to be having coffee at.

"I haven't even placed myself, dude." He paused, "Instead of going with Jess you should've come over here to help me." Dean complained as he placed the silver briefcase he had been carrying on top of a wooden box. "Are you sure he has coffee here every afternoon?"

"From what Meg and Ruby have told me? Yeah."

"And you're going to believe what they say?"

"They've been in your position. Except, of course, they didn't bang the guy—" Dean hung up before Sam could finish. He didn't need to be reminded of his mistake. Sometimes, really, it didn't feel like much of mistake to him. Dean _liked_ the sex with Cas. It was great; he wasn't going to deny that.

He started putting together the pieces of the sniper together and placed it on top of the crate to point it at the entrance of the café. At some point, Castiel had to come out if he was there.

Before he had come out there, Dean had searched up Castiel's file and he had to admit that he surprised at what he saw. The guy was good at what he did. Thirty clean deaths for the past six years since he began and was quickly promoted to a higher position amongst the angel assassins.

"C'mon, angel, where are you?" Dean was starting to get impatient. Castiel probably knew that he was after him and decided to miss his daily coffee break knowing that Dean was waiting for him.

That was when his 'Eye of the Tiger' ringtone went off in his pocket. He pulled it out to see who could've possibly been calling him. _Sammy._ "What happened now?"

"Well, it's good to hear about you again, Dean." It wasn't Sam. Abort!

"Castiel, right?" What a way to cover up his shock by pretending to not know the angel's name. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm just having some coffee. Thought I should've checked up on you…"

Dean looked over to the café, even if his sight was slightly blurry, he could make out the tanned trench coat and the messy dark hair that he loved running his fingers through. Castiel noticed him too because, while sitting down, he waved towards Dean's direction. The bastard knew about Dean all along. "You look good in a suit." Dean complimented.

"You don't look so bad in a black shirt." Dean could feel Castiel giving him a gorgeous, yet mischievous smile. That son of a bitch. "Do you have any idea of what I am?"

Castiel nodded and took a sip from his coffee, "Yeah, but do _you_ know what _I_ am?" Of course he knew. It was the third time Castiel had been assigned to a demon hit man. The first two times were failed because this angel genius had caught them and eliminated before they could get anything against him. Castiel was good at what he did; Dean had heard that more times than he needed.

"I suggest that you lower your guns now, Dean." Castiel grabbed a piece of the freshly baked blueberry muffin and took a bite out of it.

"What makes you think I'd listen to you?"

Castiel's tone darkened, "Because I'd hate to abruptly end this call."

Dean smirked, "You can't do shit to me."

"Well, maybe not _me_ at the moment, but maybe my apprentice can."

"What?"

"You know," Castiel paused to take another sip of his coffee, "I never noticed the red spot on your forehead."

"You're a coward…"

"Oh?"

"You have to get your apprentice to get me? Really? You couldn't have been more traditional and done it yourself?"

Cas smiled, finally moving up his blue eyes to the hit man that was aiming his gun on top of the building in front of the café. "If I had done it, we wouldn't be having this conversation…" Even if Dean was really well hidden, Castiel still knew where he was. He was imagining him too. That gorgeous man of six-feet-one with amazing green eyes that could melt anyone that stared into them, pointing his weapon at Castiel.

Ugh, if only their difference didn't get in the way…Cas would've had so much fun with him. He could only imagine what other abilities Dean had in intimacy.

_No, _he thought, _that is highly inappropriate. He's your target, Castiel, don't you ever forget that. _

It was easy to forget, of course, with a mission that looked like that? Oh, Cas only wished he were something else rather than the person he was assigned to kill.

"You're sounding a bit cocky, sweetie; it sounds hot on you."

"Thank you, but words like those won't make tell my apprentice to put his gun down."

Dean chuckled, "I wasn't counting on that."

Dean knew that he wasn't gonna get anywhere with Castiel. There was a fifty-fifty chance of him not shooting Castiel because if he did, he would have a bullet in his head before he could make a small movement. There was no getting out of this one. He knew he should've brought a companion just in case.

Both men were stuck in the situation; there was no way to get out of this one. Neither wanted to shoot and they didn't understand why. If it had been with any other mission, they would've been done in a day or less so why had things changed this time? What hid underneath all that hate that they claimed to have for each other that prevented Dean pulling the trigger, and Castiel from saying the words to Samandriel?


	4. Earned It

**Earned it**

"_**Earned It" by The Weeknd**_

_You make it look like its magic_

_Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you_

_I'm never confused (Hey, hey)_

_I'm so used to being used  
So I love when you call unexpected_

_Cause I hate it when the moment's expected._

_So I'ma care for you, you, you_

_I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah_

_Cause boy you're perfect, you're always worth it_

_And you deserve it, the way you work it_

_Cause boy you earned it._

_Boy you earned it _

Dean was tired; he couldn't wait until he got home so that he could sleep. His eyes had been feeling tired all day, it was almost unavoidable for him to not fall asleep during his meet up with Crowley. If only he hadn't stayed up all night thinking of why he hadn't shot Castiel the other day.

It was the talk amongst his friends; they all wanted to know why he hadn't taken the opportunity like he usually did. Why did he let the angel live? The one night stand couldn't have been that good that it kept Dean from doing his job properly and from possibly developing feeling for his target.

"So, like, how good was it that you couldn't kill him?" Sam asked.

"It wasn't that good." He was lying. The sex had been great; it had kept his with wanting to taste more of that sexy angel that wanted him dead. "It was forgettable." Another lie. In the beginning he thought that sure, he'd remember it for a few days because it had been so good, but he didn't think that the feeling for wanting more would last as long as they did. It was only a matter of time before he could erase everything that had happened in that hotel room and all the things the two had whispered to each other while they were together.

"Then…" Sam whispered, "How come you couldn't complete the mission? I'm sure he's an outstanding agent, but I doubt he's as good as you." He was aware of how good Castiel the Angel was and how his brother had no chance with beating him but he had to say something.

"It's not as easy as you think, Sam. The guy has people everywhere protecting him. He's like a videogame boss villain where you have to fight several other people before you get to him, the real thing, the one who's gonna take away your remaining life points." Dean would never admit Cas to be better than him but he had to confess that he had talent and was well prepared. "But anyways, enough about this bullshit mission…" Dean sighed, it was hard to move on from something that was bothering him and that he wanted to solve but he didn't want to think about it anymore, it was causing him a headache. "How are you and Jess doing?"

"Her graduation is sometime next month…and…" Sam paused and smiled, joy quickly smearing all over his face, "I plan to propose to her there." He and Jessica Moore had been together for almost three years and Sam thought that her graduation was the perfect opportunity to ask the big question. "She can finally be a nurse and…well, marry me."

"Congratulations." Dean patted Sam's back, "I hope you don't fuck it up." He mostly hoped that he didn't fuck up his relationship like Dean had fucked up his. Or that he didn't have the same luck and find out that the person he was lusting for was actually an angel assassin that wanted him six feet underground.

"Thanks."

"Have you even bought the ring? If you have, it better not be shitty, that girl deserves so much after putting up with you." He joked and got an annoyed gesture from Sam.

"I have bought the ring, for your information, and the ring is actually very nice and expensive so I'm praying that she doesn't say No because it's going to be a pain to get back the money I spent on it." He looked at Dean, "And if anything, she deserves a big ring for having you as a brother-in-law."

"Oh, shut up, I'm a joy to be around."

"I'm sure that Castiel guy thought the same thing." Sam did not just go there.

Dean chuckled, "Don't go there, Sammy. It's a road you don't want to drive in." It had become a sensitive topic for him ever since he found out that the fine piece of angel ass was going to be his next hunt.

"Your reactions for it are funny and you can't deny me they're not." Sam sat back on his chair, "No, really, how good was you thing with him that you tense up every time it's brought up?"

Oh, he had no fucking idea.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**The rain had been heavy that night. **The lights had probably gone off at his apartment building as they usually did whenever there was a storm as strong as this one. Dean didn't have anything else on his mind except to go to bed and just get a good night's rest.

He was surprised to see that the lamp he always left on was still working meaning that the storm chose to go gentle on their building. It was good thing, he could sleep peacefully.

For the past few days, Dean was glad that neither Crowley nor Cane had found out about his thing with the enemy, he couldn't afford to disappoint them if the word were to ever get out. As of usual, it hadn't been easy to keep a secret hidden whenever Crowley was near and if he were to find out, things would get messy for Dean, especially since he was the example of the demons. Every demon wanted to be as terrifying as Dean and if the sensitive information got out about his fling, shit would go down along with his reputation—

"It's a nice place you've got." A voice interrupted his thoughts. It was the last voice he wanted to hear at his apartment. "It's not messy…very few guys can maintain a place as clean as this." The man uncrossed his legs and stood up, "It's nice to see you again, Dean." Castiel walked closer to the surprised Winchester, "It's rare to be under the same roof and be this quiet." His voice was seductive, making it hard for Dean to keep an emotionless and serious face. He could feel his blood rushing up his cheeks and heating up his face. He shouldn't have been this nervous around the extremely attractive angel in front of him.

Cas was also having a hard time hiding his arousal for the demon. No man should be able to look so effortlessly hot and make him so excited to just throw into bed and have another crazy night with. "What are you doing here?" He spoke vehemently.

"I came to see you of course." He smiled, "I can't say I didn't miss these green eyes of yours." Castiel ran his thumb across the freckles underneath Dean's eyes. He placed his arms on his shoulders and leaned in closer, "Did you _miss_ me, Dean?" They weren't supposed to be moving so fast. This was probably a trick, another way to try and get Dean killed.

"You're my target. You're nothing to me but another objective."

"Is that so?" Castiel raised an eyebrow; he knew Dean couldn't mean that, not after everything he'd told him when they slept together. If only Dean knew that he wasn't here to kill him, that after the other day's incident, he couldn't get him out of his head. He only wanted to hold him close again the same way he did that night. "Is that why you're still keeping me this close?" His fingers tangled into his dark blond hair, "Is that why you're not telling me to go away?"

_Shit_, why did he have to be fucking tempting? "We can't be doing this." As much as both of them wanted to, they couldn't. It was wrong for Dean and sinful for Castiel.

"I know," Castiel whispered, "_God, I know_." He didn't know what he was feeling for Dean, if it was any romantic affection in the first place of just lust that wanted to be released. He had been craving Dean Winchester since they day they met in that bar and only wanted him more the day he walked out of that Hotel Room the following morning. But even as wrong as it was to be doing the unthinkable, Castiel still pressed himself against Dean, "But we didn't let that stop us last time, did we?" He could feel how much Dean wanted him too, how he couldn't hide what he felt for him as long as they were this close. "Is that a gun in your pocket, Dean?" He teased, his blue eyes never losing contact with Dean's apple green as his hands moved down his chest.

Dean couldn't take it; the things he wanted to do to Castiel were beginning to consume him. He _had_ to do them so he could have a good night's rest. All he wanted to do was to touch him and have him moan his name and pull on his hair as he fucked him crazy again. "Fuck, Cas." He whispered in frustration as he pushed Cas against the nearest wall and brought him up for a kiss.

Temptation had gotten the best out of the angel and demon all over again.


	5. Haunted

**Haunted**

"_**Haunted" by Beyoncé**_

_It's what you do_

_It's what you see_

_I know if I'm haunting you_

_You must be haunting me_

_It's where we go_

_It's where we'll be_

_I know if I'm on to you, I'm on to you_

_On to you, you must be onto me._

There was something different in the way they'd had sex that night. It wasn't the rough, thrilling experience like their first time had been, which left them with lustful desires that wanted to be satisfied. No, this time, it was slower, passionate, haunting in way that neither could describe.

It was still very enjoyable, with Castiel tugging at the sheets as Dean held him in place and fucked him nice and deep. Cas couldn't understand how Dean had gotten him to beg harder than he'd done last time, but he'd done it and enjoyed it as much as his lover.

_His lover_…Is that what Dean was?

It would've seemed impossible a few days back, but now, cuddled on his chest with their hands holding tightly, the thought of it didn't seem so bad. Dean was handsome, strong, and great in bed. He was everything that his past relationships weren't.

"You awake?" Dean asked lowly.

"I'm not tired." He was a little sore, but not tired enough to want to sleep.

"Are you saying I wasn't good enough? You want me to make you feel tired?"

Castiel chuckled, "I'm not complaining…I was just thinking…"

Dean's hand caressed Castiel's hair, "About?"

The gesture created a bigger smile on Cas' face. "Are we lovers?" He asked, looking up to Dean. His eyes were closed but they opened to see Castiel. "I mean, it's not like it matters if we are or not. I was just wondering."

"Do you want us to be?"

"Do _you_?" Castiel replied.

Dean brought Castiel closer, "I wouldn't mind, honestly. We both like each other; we could pull this out, but…" He trailed off and Castiel understood.

"If only things were different." His fingers began tracing the tattoo Dean had on his chest with a long scar running through it. He'd seen that symbol many times before. It was to prevent possession from another Demon. But why would Dean have it?

"Is this your body?"

"Yeah." Dean never took the time to admire, but he loved the way the moonlight traced Castiel's figure. It made him seem delicate, like the angel he was. "I died when I was twenty-nine."

Cas knew that. He'd seen Dean's profile.

"I was going down a dark road and my brother and I wanted to find the demon that killed our mom. I became addicted to killing, to the power it made me feel, that I went as far as looking for Cain."

"The Father of murder." Cas mumbled. He couldn't keep his hands off Dean; he wanted to touch him, to be with him on that bed until he got tired of holding him so close.

"He tested me and gave me his mark and the First Blade when I passed all of his tests. When I found the thing that murdered my mother, I killed it in no time. The Mark came with a price and the longer I had it, the hungrier it got for murder. It wasn't until I came across a Demon named Abaddon, as mission from Cain. She was stronger than I was and she had me on my knees in no time. She was the last thing I saw when she killed me."

"How'd you come back?" Castiel asked.

"The Blade brought me back. One cannot be with the other." He said, "The good thing is that Cain took the Mark away. I don't have to deal with all that nonsense anymore."

"Would you have killed me if you still had it?"

"Probably. That thing numbs you, it doesn't care if you love someone. If it looks threatening, it'll make you kill it."

"You love me?" He purred against Dean neck.

Dean kissed Castiel's forehead, "I have strong feeling for you. But I don't love you. That's a strong word."

It didn't seem that way when they were having sex. Dean had softened up since their first time they'd slept together. There was still some vicious scratching, rough moves, and hair pulling, but it was different. This time felt like it had some meaning.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Dean wasn't in the mood to be dealing with people like Crowley early in the morning. **All he wanted to do was to be with Castiel again, to hear his begging voice again and hold him once they were done.

He'd never felt so strongly for anyone before. It was consuming him to the point where he couldn't concentrate on what his boss was telling him because he was too busy thinking of kissing those soft lips again. He just wanted to have the Angel in front of him and fuck him on the couch he was sitting.

"Are you even listening?" Crowley almost shouted. He was already angry and Dean wasn't making it any better.

"Um, yeah." He nodded.

"Oh yeah, what did I say?"

"Something about…" His voice faded, "No, I wasn't listening." He admitted. Why even try? "I'm sorry."

"The angel isn't dead. If you don't kill him, he'll probably kill you."

"I know that."

"Then how come you haven't done it?" Crowley's voice got louder.

Because he'd slept with him twice and he couldn't bring himself down to doing it anymore. Something changed. Dean developed something for Castiel that just the thought of him as his mission didn't apply anymore.

"Do you think he's an easy target?" Dean ran his hand through his hair, "That guy has people everywhere. If I were to take a step towards him, he'll have me shot." Little did Crowley know that just that morning, Dean and the Angel were on the same bed kissing.

"You find a fucking way and complete the goddamn mission. Cain put me in charge of you and I will not disappoint him just because the Angel has an army of bodyguards. That's never stopped you before, has it?"

"No."

"So why is it such a hard thing now? It's not like you know him?"

"Of course not!" Dean's voice came off as a little panicking but Crowley didn't notice it. "I'll get it done, I promise, I just need to come up with a way to get to him."

"You've never failed me before, Dean. I don't want you to start now."

But he couldn't do it. He couldn't. Whatever there was in him that wanted to hurt Castiel in the past was gone. He cared for him in a way he couldn't explain and he was certain, at least he hoped, that Castiel felt the same way.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Castiel had never felt so frustrated in his life. **He knew what he had to do and yet… All he could do was sighing and rest his head on his desk while Balthazar and Gabriel watched him in amusement.

"Do you actually like him, or is it lust?" Balthazar asked.

"I don't know." He felt like a child whose toy had just been taken away.

"You don't know? He definitively liked him."

It was times like this that made Castiel wonder why he even told them his problem if they were just going to mock him for it. He didn't need them to be making fun of him in such a stressful time.

Gabriel drank from the coffee he was holding, "If our boss were to find out that you fucked your mission _again_—"

"Could you shut up about it?" If he weren't so irritated by his own thoughts, he would've yelled at him. "I know what I've done. You don't have to remind me about it." He sat up and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Why'd you go looking for him, then?" Gabriel asked.

He glared at him, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to want someone you're not supposed to? Someone as attractive and great in bed? You don't, so you don't have a right to judge me for something you don't understand."

"Wow," Gabriel laughed, "Did you wake up at the wrong side of his bed or something?"

"Stop that."

"Okay, okay." He raised a hand in defeat, "I won't make fun of you for it anymore."

"I've never seen you like this, Cassie." Balthazar said, "How much does this Demon mean to you that he makes you feel that way?"

Oh, he had no idea. Since the moment he first laid his eyes on him the night they met, he couldn't keep him away from his thoughts. He wanted to be touched by him as soon as possible and the other night he couldn't help himself any more so he went out to look for him. He could've used that approach to kill him right there, but as soon as those green eyes met his blue ones, he was lost.

He couldn't decipher what it was about Dean Winchester that drove him crazy and, at that point, it didn't matter, he was already in too deep. Whatever it was that he was feeling for him, it was strong enough to make him want to drop everything and run to Dean's arms.

Maybe he was being silly, but it was how he felt and he didn't know how to fight it any more.


	6. Bedroom Hymns

**Bedroom Hymns**

"_**Bedroom Hymns" by Florence + The Machine**_

_This is as good a place to fall as any_

_We'll build our alter here_

_Make me your Maria; I'm already on my knees_

_You had Jesus on your breath, and I caught him in mine._

_Sweating our confessions, the undone and the divine._

_This is his body, this is his blood._

_Such selfish prayers, and I can't get enough._

_Oh, whoa, whoa, yeah._

Before assigning a mission to Castiel, he'd been scolded by his superior, Naomi, on how he hadn't completed his Dean Winchester period in the time that it was required. He came up with a bullshit excuse about how Dean was a tough target and he made it difficult for him to be found bur Naomi was having none of it. So, she stacked another mission on his already piled up ones.

Because, clearly, Castiel was the only Angel assassin in the industry. Ugh…

It wasn't that hard, just the typical drug dealer that needed to be taken. Easy. Castiel disguised himself, lured him in, and while he dragged him to an empty hallway, he turned him around and snapped his neck, that sweet cracking sound never sounding so sweet when times were stressful.

He didn't even have to use a gun to get rid of this loser, which, really, he considered a loss of his time since he missed pulling the trigger of his silencer, but he did get to use the good ol' method of neck snapping and that somewhat made up for his night.

Cas didn't want to go back to make a report on the mission. All he wanted was to see his new lover and target, Dean. God, as ridiculous as it seemed, he missed him. Even if it had just been a few days since he last saw him, where they both had another unfortunate meetup where they had to pretend to kill each other.

He wanted to touch his tanned skin, and kiss his full lips. He'd grown desperate, he needed so much and Castiel couldn't figure out why until Gadreel pointed out that maybe he was falling in love with him because he presented the stages of someone who was.

How silly.

Castiel, an Angel, in love with Dean, a Demon? That was absolutely absurd. Even if it were the case, what was to say that Dean would love him back? He was a demon for God's sake, the only thing he was capable of doing marvellously was fucking.

Sure, those green eyes did have an effect on him whenever he stared into them, and man, the way his kisses devoured him and quickly made him submit drove him insane but, it wasn't anything as preposterous as falling in love.

Although he had a point, as always. Gadreel was extremely observant and it was because of his talent that he belonged in the field so for him to say that must've been because he'd seen something…Damn.

No, no, there was no way he was in love with Dean…there was no fucking way he could…

Who was he kidding? As much as it hurt Castiel's ego, it seemed possible that he was in love with Dean but what if Dean didn't feel the same way? What was he going to do with himself if Dean only saw him as his fuck buddy? Was he willing to live with that hurt sentiment?

There was only one way to find out.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**It'd been a long time since Dean last dreamt of something besides torturous nightmares. **This time he dreamt of Castiel's mouth, the way it kissed his neck, his jaw, his lips, the way it begged Dean to allow him release. It drove him crazy enough to send a heat to his crotch.

The last time he'd seen the Angel properly, was when they declared themselves lovers. There was another time after that but Dean didn't want to count it as they had attacked each other and pretended to despise each other for the sake of the people around. He would never admit, but an angry Castiel was such a turn on.

It was a rather attractive feature on him besides everything else, which was simply dashing. He was too handsome for Dean's good and it was a dream seeing that face when Cas was being sexually pleased.

It'd been a little over midnight when Dean heard his doorbell ring. It was odd, even if he had a basic idea of who it might've been, but he still was suspicious.

When he opened the door, he wasn't expecting for a pair of lips to crush against his in desperation. Damn, Castiel really wanted to see him.

Dean was quick to kiss him back, placing his hand on the other man's waist and bringing him closer. He smelled especially nice that night. "What's gotten into you?" He asked, breathless.

"I wanted to see you."

"I can see that. But why?"

"Are we really something, Dean?"

He was taken aback by the angel's question. Is that why he was there? To question him about something he thought they'd cleared? "Well, yeah, I mean, we're kinda dating, no?" Dean had been in many relationships when he was a human, he knew what a relationship was and what he and Castiel had sort of fell into the category?

"You like me, right? Romantically?" Castiel asked as his fingers brushed the buttons of his plaid shirt.

Dean nodded. He really liked Castiel to a point where it could've easily been interpreted as love, but he was in denial about it. A demon and an angel couldn't be in love. "I really like you, Cas." He whispered.

Cas kissed him again, this time more passionate and ravenous than the first time. Dean liked it, he enjoyed was possessive like that, it was exciting.

He brought him closer, eliminating the small space that remained between them and pressing each other's warmth against each other to create a very pleasing heat. Cas had that effect of driving Dean crazy in ways he could barely grasp.

He was in love with the angel; he couldn't deny it to himself anymore. What he felt was so strong it consumed him entirely. He didn't know if Cas felt the same way about him. God, he wished he did, Dean couldn't think of what he'd do if he didn't return the feelings.

But how far was he willing to go for the angel, how much was he willing to sacrifice to be with him? Would Cas do the same thing for him? If he offered him to run away together, start a new life, would he take his hand?

"God, Dean, I love you." Castiel whispered when they broke their kiss apart.

It was almost as if he'd been waiting for a signal to say it. Dean didn't know how to handle it. He dreamed of hearing those words from Cas, but now that he had… "I love you too." He said lowly.

Dean meant it. He didn't know how long this feeling had been going on inside him, but it felt to let it out to the man in front of him. Was it weird that he imagined a life with the angel outside of their jobs?

Castiel had a big smile of his face, charming as always, "I want to sleep with you."

"Don't we always do that?"

He kissed the tip of Dean's nose, "Not in that way. I want to spend the night with you. Talking. Falling asleep with you." His smile grew, "If that's alright with you."

"Of course it is." Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and kissed him. He was still flustered over their love confession. It was so sudden but it felt so fucking good to let it out.

"I was afraid that if you said no," Castiel leaned in to Dean's ear to whisper, "I wouldn't be able to show some tricks I can do with my mouth."

Dean felt his face heat up and it quickly had an effect on him, his pants were beginning ot tighten, "Quite the angel you are." He said, his mouth dry.

"We're allowed to misbehave every once in a while."

Man, Castiel was going to drive him to fucking asylum if he kept it up like that.


End file.
